A Different Kind Of Love
by Tracy2004
Summary: Takes place during the Lizzie McGuire movie. Includes Lizzie, Paolo, Gordo, and some others. Something has happened between Lizzie and Paolo, and now Lizzie doesn't know where to turn. Rated PG-13 for some mature themes/violence in later chapters.
1. Love Isn't Supposed To Be This Way

"Paolo," Lizzie breathed, gripping his biceps, "I....I just....I don't think..." "You do not think what, Carina?" He asked breathlessly, his lips caressing her jaw bone. "You are beautiful.....I just want to show you that." "Then....buy me flowers!" She snapped, just as he covered her mouth with his. They kissed passionately for a moment before she struggled away. "Paolo......this isn't right." He looked into her eyes before smiling. "You are just saying this because you have not yet realized how good I can make you feel." She felt a lump rising in her throat as she struggled to make him release his grasp. "Darling, what are you struggling for?" He asked, his face sinking, "Do you not feel the same for me?" Lizzie stared at him, her mouth open. "Uh, I....I mean, I just...." He smiled. "That's better. Now, come, love, let me show you exactly how deep my love runs." "No, Paolo," she whispered softly, "Please don't do this." He shook his head. "It will be fine, Carina. Did I not promise that I would never let anything happen to you?" He asked, his eyes staring deep into hers. "Yes, but..." "But nothing," he interrupted her, "When Paolo Valisari promises something, he means it. Now, I love you, Lizzie McGuire. Do you love me?" She hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I.....I mean, I guess I do, but......." He grinned. "Then there is nothing to worry about," he dismissed it simply, "Have I ever let you down before?" She shook her head. "No, but...I mean, we've only known each other for two weeks....." She was cut off by his mouth again, as his hands worked down her body, causing her to squirm. "Paolo, please....." she whimpered softly. He hushed her. "I won't stop," he promised her softly, "Don't worry, Lizzie." She squeezed her eyes shut, praying that this was just a bad dream. She had never asked for this to happen. Paolo was such a gentleman; surely this couldn't be real. "Open your eyes, carrina," the words rolled off his tongue, his voice becoming husky, "I want you to look at me as we make love." 


	2. The Morning After

By the time she awoke, Paolo was gone. She squinted around the dark room, briefly remembering the night before. The red digits of the clock read 4:17. She felt tears sting her eyes. Everyone was going to be so disappointed in her. They would never believe that he had forced her into anything. But, then, who was she kidding? She could have done more to stop him. She hadn't bit him, hadn't kicked him. She had screamed once or twice, but he had been oblivious to it. He had thought that it was from pleasure. She had just laid there, as if she were helpless, and had cried. She couldn't decide what hurt more; the physical, or emotional pain.  
She rolled out of bed slowly, her body aching. She limped her way into the bathroom, the inside of her thighs pounding. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she shut the bathroom door, struggling to understand what had happened last night. She had never seen Paolo so....vicious. She had cried out in pain, and he hadn't even seemed to notice until after he was finished, when he had tossed a towel at her and rolled over onto the other side of the bed. She had spent the majority of the night sobbing silently, and had drifted off to sleep at around two-thirty. She hoped he wouldn't be home for a while, because she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. She had to get back to the hotel before anyone noticed she was gone. But then, of course, Kate would have noticed by now. There was no way she'd be able to sneak back in before anyone woke up, but she'd have to try. She couldn't let anyone find out about this. This not only caused for expulsion from the school that she hadn't even begun to attend yet, but everyone would lose all respect for her. Her parents would never trust her again, and if Gordo found out, he'd probably never speak to her. She sighed, wiping her tears off her cheeks. She had to stop delaying. She opened the bathroom door silently, careful not to make any noise. She crossed the room, making her way to the front door. It swung open as soon as her hand touched the door knob. She gasped, jumping back. Paolo stared at her for a moment.  
"Lizzie?" He asked stupidly, "What are you doing?"  
"I.....I....I have to get back to my hotel before anyone notices I'm gone," she replied, a lump forming in her throat, "And I have to go now. Ms. Ungermeyer is gonna know I'm gone, and she'll expel me-"  
"Hush," he said softly, grasping her arms, "It is early, Lizzie. No one is awake yet. They will not notice you are gone for at least another few hours."  
"I-" She began.  
"Lizzie, are you so eager to escape from me?" He asked softly, kissing the tip of her ear gently, "After everything that has happened last night?"  
His words gave her renewed energy, and she broke from his grasp, shaking her head.  
"I can't, Paolo....I...I have to go."  
She opened the door just as he grabbed her arm.  
"Lizzie," he repeated, his voice eerily calm, "You do not want to leave."  
She looked at him for a moment, before shaking him off of her and racing down the hallway. 


	3. Not So Rude Awakening

She silently closed the door to her hotel room, just as the first few rays of sunlight had begun to seep through the heavy curtains. She sighed, quickly changing into her pajamas and slipping under the covers. She laid her head back on the soft pillow, hoping that Kate hadn't heard her. She glanced over fearfully, but found her sleeping peacefully, her leg tossed over one of the covers.  
Lizzie felt herself tensing up as she thought of earlier that night. Everything had happened so......quickly. She hadn't even had time to think about what had been going on. She could still feel the ache that pulsed throughout her body as she tried to concentrate on something else; anything else. She tried to remind herself that it was over now, there was nothing she could do about it, no matter how badly she wanted to.  
She squeezed her eyes shut, forcing out the one tear that rolled down her cheek. She had to forget about this. As hard as it sounded, she just had to. She awoke to the sound of Kate bustling about the room. She opened her eyes slowly, glancing over at the clock.  
She sighed softly, turning over in her bed.  
She heard a soft knock on the door before it opened quickly. Gordo poked his head in, looking over at Lizzie's bed.  
Kate sighed, opening the door for him.  
"She's still asleep," she stated, "But you can wake her up. I don't want to have to deal with her grumpiness in the morning again." She sighed, and Lizzie could almost see the hair flip that she knew followed those words, "I'm going down to see if I can get a bagel with low-fat cream cheese from the hotel lobby."  
Gordo sighed, watching her go. He softly shut the door after her and hurried over to Lizzie's bed. He sat down softly on the edge, reaching up to touch her shoulder. She jerked involuntarily.  
"Hey," he whispered, "Lizzie, wake up!"  
She groaned softly, squinting at him through closed eyelids.  
"What?" She asked, attempting to make the word as long as possible.  
"I've got an idea."  
She moaned, before pulling herself into a sitting position.  
"Okay, Gordo, you've gotten my attention. What's your idea?"  
He seemed to investigate her for a moment. She could feel her cheeks flushing, and a flash of panic ran through her brain. Could he see something was different since last night? Could he see it in her eyes?  
"W...w....what?" She asked quickly, her hands flying to her face. "What's wrong?"  
He shook his head, a soft smile pressing across his face.  
"Nothing's wrong, why?"  
She caught her breath quickly, shaking her head.  
"Oh, um, nothing, nevermind," she spoke up quickly. He gazed upon her face, his hand moving to her face. He gently brushed a long strand of blonde hair from her cheek. His eyes never moved from hers as she felt her cheeks burning crimson red. He let his hand fall slowly to his lap before he looked away.  
"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, "It was just bothering me." He choked on his words quickly, "I mean, it wasn't bothering me, but I just figured....I mean, I thought it was bothering you."  
She smiled.  
"It's okay," she responded quickly, eager to drop the topic of conversation, "So, what was your idea?"  
He smiled at her.  
"Oh, right, my idea," he nodded, "I thought....." he paused, "Well, I thought that maybe we could hang out a little today......you know, just me and you. Ms. Ungermeyer's giving us a free day, and I thought that maybe if you weren't busy with Paolo, we could....." His voice faded off.  
She stared at him for a second. Simply hearing his name made her shudder. Luckily, however, Gordo didn't seem to notice.  
"Sure," she answered quickly, "Let's do something today......just me and you."  
His face brightened immediately, a wide smile spreading across his face.  
"Really?" He asked hopefully, "I mean.....that's awesome! I mean, we haven't really hung out much since we got over here."  
"Yeah, I...I know. I'm really sorry about that, too, Gordo, but I just....."  
"Hey, no sweat," he cut her off quickly, raising his hands, "I know the life of an international Italian pop star has to be hard."  
She laughed softly.  
"You mean the blonde version of an international Italian pop star," she corrected him softly. She smiled, looking down at her hands, which had fallen into her lap.  
He patted her leg, which was sheathed by the cover, before standing up.  
"Same thing." He grinned, "I'm giving you a half hour to get ready, and then I will meet you down in the lobby."  
She smiled, nodding.  
"Right."  
He ducked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 


	4. Beautiful

By the way, I don't own any of these characters, and I keep forgetting to tell you why Paolo keeps calling Lizzie carina: Carina means pretty in Italian. He calls her it in the movie, if you pay attention....  
  
Lizzie made her way into the lobby, hurrying over to Gordo, who was sitting in an armchair opposite the clerk's desk.  
"Hey," she greeted him eagerly, smiling as he stood up.  
"Hey you," he replied, looking her up and down. "You look.....good. I mean, you look.....nice. You look very nice, Lizzie."  
She grinned.  
"Thanks! You too, Gordo.....so, what do you want to do?"  
He cocked his head to one side, obviously in deep concentration.  
"I want to take you somewhere," he stated suddenly, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her from the hotel lobby and into the crowded streets of Rome. They darted in and out of traffic, Lizzie squealing each time a small vehicle nearly ran them off the road.  
"Okay," Gordo finally huffed, as they finished their climb up a grassy hill. "We're almost there."  
Lizzie smiled.  
"Great, I can't wait to see what this 'big surprise' is."  
He stared at her for a moment.  
"Close your eyes," he instructed her.  
"What?" She scoffed, "No way, Gordo. I didn't come all this way just to close my eyes."  
"Please?" He asked, his voice soft. Something in his face caused Lizzie to oblige his request. Gosh, this really meant something to him.  
He took her hand, in preparation to lead her up the remaining way. As they reached their destination, Gordo sighed, pausing for a moment.  
"Alright," he nodded, "Open your eyes."  
The familiarity of his words sent a stabbing pain through her stomach. She could feel the darkness closing in on her once again, his grasp tightening on her wrists as she struggled to escape, his face dangerously close to hers as he whispered-  
"Lizzie, open your eyes," Gordo repeated, squeezing her hand.  
She slowly opened her eyes, hoping that her imagination was only playing tricks on her again. She wasn't in that horrible room with Paolo, he wasn't closing in on her. Not again.  
She sighed softly as her eyes rested on Gordo's face, and he smiled, motioning for her to look at the landscape before them. Her view shifted from his face to the scene in front of her, as she gasped softly. The rolling waves beneath them took her breath away. The clear blue water that filled her sights was so much different from the twinkling lights of downtown Rome. She felt the breeze ruffle her hair as Gordo sat down on the hill next to her, pulling her down with him. She situated herself on the bank, smiling in spite of herself. The rushing sound of the water made her feel....refreshed.  
She sighed softly, realizing for the first time that Gordo's hand was still entwined with hers. She felt her cheeks burn crimson, and pulled her hand away slowly, her gaze shifting back to the rolling sea. She watched him from the corner of her eye, detecting his nervous movements. There was a brief silence between them, but neither found it semi-uncomfortable. Sitting with Gordo on this hill seemed like paradise.  
"Uh, Lizzie..." Gordo cleared his throat.  
She turned to him, smiling.  
"Yeah?"  
Their eyes connected before he sheepishly looked away.  
"Do you like it?" He asked abruptly. She nodded.  
"It's so beautiful."  
He smiled.  
"You are."  
She turned to him.  
"What'd you say?"  
He felt his cheeks burning with embarassment.  
"I mean....IT is. It is."  
She smiled, nodding.  
"I had no idea that anything like this was around here. How did you find it, Gordo?" She turned to look at him.  
He smiled.  
"I, uh...we.....Ms. Ungermeyer brought us here one day. We were supposed to be studying up on the history of Rome," he motioned to what Lizzie recognized as a pile of historical rubbish behind them. "But, I was curious, so I climbed up this hill, and..." His voice faded off, "You were the first person I thought of when I saw it." He looked at her, "I mean, I thought you'd like it, so I decided to bring you here."  
She smiled, nodding.  
  
"Well, you're right again, Gordo. I love it." She inhaled deeply, nonchalantly lying her head upon his shoulder. "It just feels like everything that's wrong in your life is just right up here. You know what I mean?"  
He sighed, smiling to himself.  
"Yeah, McGuire. I know what you mean."  
She closed her eyes, trying to let herself take in the serenity of the moment. It felt so good to be with Gordo again. He made her feel so....at ease, and so comfortable. The love that she felt for him couldn't be compared with anything else. He was her guy, through good times and bad, and he had always stood by her. He always would; right? Even if he found out the things she was hiding from him.  
She squeezed her eyes shut, pulling her head off his shoulder. God, she had to stop this. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet, and already this thing was threatening to drive her insane. But, then, it was so easy just to say it was something she could forget, and dismiss it as easily as she wanted to. It was the foremost thing on her mind; the memory that she knew she could never forget. For years to come, it would haunt her. Every time she saw an attractive man, or had a blind date. She would think of him, and how much he had hurt her.  
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked softly, putting an arm around her, "Are you okay?"  
Her gaze rose to him.  
And then there was Gordo. Sweet, dependable Gordo. Her best friend. The only person who had never let her down. It was insane to think that somewhere, deep inside him, he had the same instincts as Paolo. Impossible to imagine that he could ever do to a girl what Paolo had just done to her. Gosh, why hadn't she listened to Gordo to begin with? Why couldn't she have swallowed her pride for one single second, or at least long enough to realize that she'd rather sit on this hill top with Gordo, or be anywhere in the world, any day with him, rather than be with Paolo.  
But that was just her concsience talking to her. Paolo wasn't really a bad guy. He had just gone a little too far. He had no idea that she hadn't been willing. Right?  
"Lizzie?" He asked again, his face coming into her view. He looked so...concerned.  
"Yeah?" She asked, a little breathless from her thoughts.  
"You all right?"  
She nodded, smiling reassuringly at him.  
"Yeah, I'm......I'm fine."  
He smiled at her, before looking away. She noticed something in his eyes as he stared out at the horizon. It was almost a look of longing, as if he were attempting to grab something that was so far out of reach.  
"Lizzie?" He asked softly, turning to look at her.  
"Yeah?"  
She stared at him as his face hovered near hers. She was so close to him, she could feel his breath on her skin. The look that posessed his eyes was almost obsessive. She couldn't force herself to look away, but then, she didn't really want to. He moved toward her, their lips only inches away from meeting. She could feel her skin ripple with goosebumps, as the sounds of the sea seemed to carry her away. At the moment, the only thing that mattered was Gordo. The way he made her feel, this moment, the rushing of the water. She closed her eyes, letting herself go, letting the water, and her feelings, take her away.  
"ISABELLA!" A voice shrieked suddenly, causing Lizzie to open her eyes quickly, and just in time to see a group of teenage girls running toward her, wielding pads of paper and pens. The group began to talk hurriedly to one another, and her, as they nearly bombarded her on the grass. She rose quickly, flashing a smile as she forged one signature after another. She followed each of their statements with 'si', one of the only Italian words she knew. The group, undoubtedly, attracted other company, and Lizzie soon had her own personal followers. Shattered voices called out for her, tears fell as obsessed fans 'met' their idol.  
After a few minutes, the crowd had died out, and Lizzie turned back to the spot where Gordo had been sitting, sighing. Only, Gordo wasn't there. In fact, he wasn't anywhere to be found. She sighed, making her way in another direction, calling his name hopefully. She soon found him around the corner from where they had been sitting, leaning against a fence as he surveyed the city.  
"Gordo," she sighed, catching up with him, "Why'd you leave?"  
He didn't turn to look at her.  
"I didn't want to bother you."  
She laughed softly.  
"Bother me? Why would you have bothered me?"  
He glanced at her.  
"Well, I mean, with all of your devoted 'fans' now, I didn't figure you'd want the leftovers laying around for everyone to see." She detected a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Leftovers? Gordo, what do you mean? I-"  
"Lizzie, you can stop playing dumb, okay?"  
She suddenly found herself completely overwhelmed.  
"You're my best friend. Why would I ever be embarassed because of you?" She stared at him for a moment before nearing him, "But I think that we were about to do something else when we were interrupted."  
He stared at her, not bothering to move.  
"You're right," he replied finally, his voice dry, "We were about to make the biggest mistake of our lives." He slipped out of her way, and disappeared from her sight.  
She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched him walk away.  
"Gordo," she called helplessly, "I thought we were going to spend today together."  
She watched as he stopped, his shoulders drooping. He turned back to her, and she hurried to meet him.  
"Why are you angry with me?" She asked softly, her face sad. He looked into her eyes, feeling his heart sink. Gosh, this was ridiculous. He didn't even know why he was upset with her, but he was. He wanted to scream outloud, tell her exactly what was wrong, but he couldn't. He couldn't be mad at Lizzie. As much as he wanted to, when she looked at him with those big brown eyes, as her beautiful blonde hair fell over her shoulders, it was hopeless. He couldn't even begin to be angry with her.  
"I..I'm not," he finally admitted, "I'm sorry, Lizzie, I just.....I just feel as if you don't need me anymore. I mean, you have Paolo now, and you have-"  
"Don't say his name," she shivered suddenly, and, at his confused look, sighed. "I mean, today isn't about....him. And it's not about those people who just so happen to think that I'm a pop star, okay? Today is about me and you, Gordo. It's about us hanging out, exploring a foreign country together. Okay?" She asked, forcing a smile onto her face.  
He nodded slowly, smiling.  
"Okay," he replied, "Cool."  
She shot him a quick smile before proceding to infiltrate their secret handshake. She grabbed his hand.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for?" She questioned him quickly, "Let's start exploring!" 


	5. Complicated

Lizzie shut the bedroom door, relieved to discover that Kate wasn't present. She sighed, suddenly realizing that there was a large box laying on her bed. She walked over, peering at the cover. She lifted it off slowly, revealing a lump of white cloth inside. She picked it up carefully, sighing as she realized that it was a dress. She clutched it to her, as she discovered the folded note in the bottom of the box. She picked it up, unfolding it carefully. It read simply:  
To Lizzie-  
I want you to wear this tonight  
-Paolo  
She felt a rush run through her as she stared at the dress. She fingered the fabric gently, sighing as she caught a glimpse at the tag. She recognized the name as one of the most expensive designers in Europe. This must have cost a fortune. Of course Paolo had more than enough money. He could spend a little of it on her, especially after last night.  
She shook her head, demanding to herself that she stopped concentrating on the past. Paolo was sorry for that; he had already apologized countless times. People made mistakes, and, as difficult as it was for Lizzie to accept, Paolo was only a person. No matter how famous (or infamous) he was, he was still just a regular man inside. He was just like Gordo. Just like Ethan. Although for some reason, she seriously doubted that.  
Hours later, Lizzie found herself standing in front of a full length mirror, admiring the dress. Each time the soft silk brushed her skin, chills ran down her spine. Paolo must have really gone through a lot to pick out this dress for her. No doubt he had probably felt extremely guilty about what had happened. The look that his eyes had held earlier that day when he had stopped her in the cafe made her sure of that. She smoothed her hair down, checking her make-up in the mirror. Everything had to be perfect tonight to make up for- well, to make up for everything that had gone wrong so far. She wanted Paolo to know that she forgave him, as difficult as it was for her. She needed him to see that she was more mature than he probably expected. Most of all, however, she wanted things to be back to normal. He was confusing her out of her mind.  
She heard a car horn beep vaguely and Kate screeched from the balcony.  
"Lizzie! He's here! And he's driving! But this time it isn't a moped or a little cart! It's a real car, and-" Her voice stopped as she appeared in the doorway of the bathroom. "Lizzie, what are you doing?"  
Lizzie looked up, wiping angrily at her red eyes. She sniffed, shaking her head.  
"Nothing, nothing...I....I'm coming," she stated quickly, smoothing down her dress before attempting to push past Kate and into the room. Kate's hand stopped her from exiting.  
"What's wrong?" She asked softly, her voice containing more passion that Lizzie had believed she was capable of. Lizzie shook her head, careful not to make eye contact with her.  
"Nothing," she repeated, her voice cracking softly. Kate rolled her eyes, careful not to show too much compassion.  
"Well, look," she sighed, "At least let me show you how to get rid of those blotchy red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks." She sauntered across the bathroom, pulling out a few cases of make-up from the cabinet above the sink before casting a glance at her. "You might want to go tell him that you'll be out in a minute."  
Lizzie nodded, hurrying out of the bathroom and onto the balcony. Kate soon heard her voice, promising him that she'd be down in just a moment. She soon reappeared in the bathroom, her swollen eyes looking expectantly at Kate.  
"Do you really think you can fix this?" She asked softly. Kate nodded.  
"If I can put up with being stuck in a hotel room with you for two weeks, I can do anything." 


	6. Surprises

Lizzie smiled reassuringly as she climbed into Paolo's car next to him.  
"Ciao, carina," he greeted her, leaning over to kiss her cheek softly, "I missed you."  
Lizzie nodded faintly.  
"I missed you, too," she admitted, feeling herself blush. He watched her for a moment.  
"You look beautiful," he complimented her gently. She smiled.  
"Thank you, Paolo.....and thanks for the dress. It's incredible." He smiled gently at her, running his index finger under her chin.  
"It is nothing compared to you, my love," he whispered, his voice heavy. She felt her stomach turn slightly, her mouth going dry. She sighed inwardly as he leaned back over to his side of the car.  
"So," he sighed, "I was thinking....dinner first. Have you eaten?"  
Lizzie's voice caught in her throat, and she became unable to speak for a moment.  
"Actually," she began, "I did eat."  
His face fell as he turned to look at her.  
"So, you are not hungry?" He asked sadly.  
She shook her head slowly. Right now, food was the last thing she wanted to think about. She placed her hand on her stomach for emphasis.  
"I'm so full....I didn't know we'd be going out to eat, or I'd have waited, but....Gordo and I ate dinner almost right before you came," she lied. "I'm sorry."  
He nodded slowly.  
"It is okay." He was silent for a moment before clearing his throat. "So, you and Gordo spent the entire day together, then?"  
She nodded quickly.  
"Ye...yeah, we've been going different places all day. And, like I said, we just ate dinner, so I'm really not hungry."  
He nodded.  
"So, you and Gordo have been spending a lot of time together, si?" He asked slowly. Lizzie nodded.  
"Yeah, well, uh.....we're best friends, Paolo," she answered him, "We have been since we were little."  
He stared at her, not bothering to start the car.  
"You do not think it is odd to have a male as your best friend?" He wondered casually, and Lizzie shook her head.  
"Well, I mean, I have a girl best friend, her name is Miranda, but she's on vacation in Mexico City. You'd love to meet her, Paolo, she's-"  
"So, you and Gordo are together much of the time, then?" He interrupted her. She nodded.  
"Yeah...we have so much fun together, Paolo....he's like-" She began.  
"He is a guy," he finished softly. She glared at him for a minute.  
"Yeah...." Her voice faded, "So?"  
He shrugged, starting the car.  
"It is nothing," he replied dryly. She sighed.  
"It's something, Paolo.....what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head.  
"Forgive me, but, in Rome it is not usual for a girl and a boy to be best friends. It usually means that there is something more between them," he answered her.  
She sighed.  
"Something more? Between me and Gordo? Paolo, you're crazy.....we're just friends. In America it's perfectly natural for guys and girls to be best friends." She paused for a moment. "Anyway, you and Isabella were best friends, weren't you?"  
They pulled away from the hotel and Paolo sighed.  
"Si, but we were also dating," he informed her, "We had been for a while."  
Lizzie shrugged, looking out the window.  
"Well, then, I guess that's the difference between America and Rome," she sighed, detecting a hint of anger in her voice.  
"Do you like him?" He asked after a long silence.  
Lizzie caught her breath, turning to him quickly.  
"What?"  
He glanced at her for a moment.  
"I said, do you like him?"  
Lizzie shook her head, her mouth open in shock.  
"No! I mean....I....I like him as a friend, but...."  
"You know that's not what I mean," he said softly. Lizzie sighed.  
"I liked him in like fourth grade," she admitted quickly, "But nothing has ever happened between us." She turned to look out the window, aware that she had neglected to mention the fact that back home, rumors were spreading like wildfire about Gordo's feelings for her.  
"He likes you," he stated softly after a momentary silence. She scoffed, turning to look at him once more.  
"No he doesn't, Paolo!" Her voice came out a little shriller than she had intended it to, "Gosh, what's up with you today?"  
He stopped the car quickly, turning to look at her.  
"What?" He asked.  
She felt her cheeks beginning to burn as he glared upon her. The tightness in her stomach returned almost immediately, and he leaned closer to her. She shook her head quickly, regretting her words.  
"Carina," he breathed softly, "I only ask these things because I love you so much. If I did not love you, I would not care about your relationship with Gordo." He kissed her cheek softly before brushing her chin with his finger, "You are so beautiful, Lizzie. I just do not want to see you get hurt, or taken advantage of in any way."  
It took everything she had inside of her not to scoff aloud. He was actually worried that Gordo would take advantage of her? After everything that had happened between them? He obviously didn't know Gordo at all. She had to resist the urge to put in a word of defense for him.  
"Si?" He asked softly. She nodded quickly, inches away from his face.  
"Si," she repeated. He smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear.  
"Good," he whispered, "Because I do not want to see my beautiful Carina hurt." His fingers traced down her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  
He started the car again, and pulled from his spontaneous parking spot. Lizzie bit on her lower lip, tilting her head to one side as she gazed at Paolo. She couldn't help but remember the first time she had seen him; that day in front of the Trevi Fountain. He had taken her breath away, he had appeared so handsome. Perfect hair, toned body, large brown eyes, a great smile. He had seemed like the perfect guy. And now, she almost wished she had never come to Rome. Yes, she enjoyed spending time with him, but the more they were together, the more she became frightened. He changed moods so quickly that she often found it impossible to keep up with him.  
They pulled up in front of a building, and Paolo got out of the car. Lizzie followed him with her eyes, calling out to him. He opened the car door for her, taking her hand. She stepped out, the fear growing in her stomach as she recognized the building from the day before.  
"What are we doing at your apartment?" She asked him nervously. He smiled.  
"You will see, carina. Come with me." He took her hand, leading her into the building and the elevator. Lizzie looked hurriedly down at her watch.  
"Paolo, I think-"  
"Shh, carina. I have a surprise for you," he cut her off, "Just wait."  
She felt as though her feet were turning to lead as he took her into his apartment. He smiled, letting go of her hand as he instructed her to sit on the couch.  
"What are you doing?" She asked softly, aware that her voice was shaking. He disappeared silently from the room and returned a few minutes later, carrying a small box. He grinned as he sat on the couch next to her, grasping the box in his sturdy hands.  
"Carina," he spoke softly, "Lizzie......" She looked at him, forcing a small smile onto her face.  
"Si, Paolo?"  
He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
"I wanted to make this night perfect," he admitted, "I was going to do this over dinner, but seeing as though you are not hungry, I must do it now. I wanted to give you this, and I...." His voice faded, "I wanted to ask you something."  
She nodded, her heart pounding in her chest.  
"Well, what is it?" She wondered, straightening her posture as he scooted closer to her. He sighed, pushing the box into her lap before speaking. She looked up at him expectantly, her hands shaking.  
"Open it," he encouraged her, "I bought it especially for you."  
She nodded, looking down at the long box before opening it. She gasped as she realized that it was a necklace. The golden chain had a locket on it. She picked it up, examining the small word that had been engraved into the gold.  
"Lizzie," she read softly, her fingers trembling as she struggled to open the small clasp. His fingers covered hers, managing to open the small trinket. He placed it in her hand, smiling softly at her as she lowered her eyes to the two small words inscripted inside.  
"Ti Amo?" She wondered softly, "Paolo, what does that-"  
"I love you," he explained gently, "It means I love you in Italian."  
She felt her mouth go dry, tears beginning to burn her eyes. Her hands continued to tremble as he took them into his, covering the locket.  
"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully. She stared down at their hands, smiling weakly at him.  
"Paolo, it's beautiful," She began, "I love it, but I.......I can't accept it, Paolo."  
His face fell immediately.  
"What? Why not, carina?"  
"Be.......because, it's so expensive, Paolo! I could never pay you back for this......it probably costs more money than my entire house is worth!"  
"But, Lizzie, you must accept it. I do not want you to pay me back. I.....I want you to accept this as a gift. As my girlfriend." 


	7. Is This What Dreams Are Made Of?

"What?" Lizzie asked, her voice barely audible. "What do you mean-"  
"I want you to be my girlfriend,"he answered her question, "Because I am in love with you, Lizzie."  
Lizzie stared at the necklace in her hand for a moment, and Paolo leaned in to her, kissing her cheek softly.  
"Lizzie, please tell me that you will be my girlfriend. I would like nothing better."  
Lizzie stared at him, unable to comprehend what she was feeling. She had never expected anything like this to happen to her while in Rome. Paolo was the fantasy of millions of girls worldwide, and rightfully so, she supposed. He was handsome, charismatic, and he had everything that dreams were made of. Lizzie knew that there were probably thousands of people who would kill to be in her situation, but, as she sat on the couch speechless, she couldn't figure out what she was doing there. She had started all of this just to help out Isabella, and now it seemed as if Paolo had forgotten all about her. Yes, she had started to fall for him along the way, but then he had taken her trust and shattered it. Could she really forgive him for that? She had tried to forget about it, but each time it would start to fade from memory, the crippling pain would return. Could she forgive him for hurting her as much as he did?  
And what would Gordo think? He would find out. Lizzie would have to tell him sooner or later. And then her parents....  
"Paolo," she said softly, "I'm going home in a few weeks..."  
"Si," he whispered softly, "But we can make a long-distance relationship work. Isabella and I made it work." His eyes connected with hers. "I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you mine, Lizzie McGuire. I love you, and that is not going to change, even if we are ten thousand miles apart, carina."  
"You don't mean that," Lizzie managed to speak, "I mean, Paolo, when I go home, you'll be lonely. You'll want someone here with you, not halfway across the world......and, I mean, wouldn't you like someone your own age? I mean, I'm three years younger than you....in one year I'll be jailbait for you!"  
He smiled at her, chuckling softly.  
"Lizzie, you are acting like these things matter to me. I do not care. I love you, and I want to be with you, no matter what I have to go through in order to do that." He brushed her cheek with his hand, laying a soft kiss on her lips. He reached into her hand, taking the locket, and clasped it around her neck, sitting back to admire the view.  
"It fits you beautifully," he observed, "Do you like?"  
She nodded slowly, looking at him.  
"I love it," she replied, "But I...I can't....."  
"Lizzie, you must," he instructed her softly, "I mean.....you are all I've ever wanted. You must at least think about it."  
Lizzie stared into his face, his brown eyes looking into hers.  
She finally nodded, looking down.  
"I'll think about it," she finally gave in, reaching up to unclasp the necklace in the back. His hands stopped her.  
"Carina," he whispered softly, "I want you to keep it, even if you decide not to become my girlfriend."  
"But, Paolo..."  
"I had it made for you," he informed her, "I fully intend you to keep it."  
She finally nodded, lowering her hands. He took them into his.  
"When you feel you are ready to answer my question, call my cell phone," he whispered, "And until then, we will act as if this has never happened. Si?"  
He smiled the smile that had melted her from the day of their first meeting, and she nodded, unable to suppress a smile.  
"Si," she replied. He leaned in, kissing her cheek softly before standing up.  
"Grazi," he thanked her, taking her hand. "Now, come, Lizzie. I have another surprise for you."  
"Another one?" She asked softly, "Paolo, I don't think I can handle anymore."  
He smiled, pulling her to her feet.  
"You will be able to handle this one," he promised her, leading her out of a set of glass doors and onto a balcony. He sighed, inhaling as they stepped outside.  
"I have been wanting to show you this," he admitted, "It is one of the best views of Rome that I know. It overlooks everything."  
She gasped, glancing around at the horizon. The sun had set by now, and the twinkling lights of downtown stared up at her.  
"Wow," she smiled, "It's amazing, Paolo." She looked around the large balcony, smiling politely at a few maids that stood in the corners. He took her hand, causing her to turn and look at him.  
"And I had this," he said softly, moving aside, in order for her to see the small table behind him. A candle flickered in the middle of it, and two plates were set upon each side, a beautiful red rose lying upon Lizzie's. "I had hoped that we could dine here," he admitted, "Overlooking Rome, but I did not know that you had eaten."  
Lizzie's stomach growled unconsciously. Suddenly, eating with him didn't seem so unappetizing. He really was trying to make up for his mistake. He really did like her.  
She shook her head.  
"You know what, Paolo? I think I could manage to eat something." His eyes grew wide, a large smile spreading across his face.  
"Si?" He asked hopefully, "Grazi, Lizzie!" He rushed across the balcony, pulling a chair out for her. She sat down, smiling up at him.  
"I will be right back," he promised, disappearing from sight for a moment. She sighed, looking around. This was like paradise. Every star in the sky smiled down upon her, each one seeming to showcase the full moon in its own special way.  
She turned back as she heard the door open, and Paolo made his way through the doors, followed by another maid. He made his way over to the table and sat down across from her, smiling happily.  
"The first course is salad," he explained, "I hope you like it. I spent all of the day making this meal. When you saw me, I was on my way to the market to buy everything." She tilted her head, smiling.  
"Paolo........you made this all for me?" She asked, nearly speechless, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me!"  
He shrugged, smiling.  
"You are important to me, carina. I wanted to show you that."  
She smiled, and he kissed her hand softly.  
"Now," he cleared his throat, as the woman began to place the salad upon two small plates, "Isabella was a vegetarian, and so I did not know whether or not you are. You are, after all, like two pods in a pea." He smiled. "Are you, dear carina?"  
She shook her head.  
"No, I'm not a vegetarian. I used to be, for like a week, but then I decided that I like burgers too much," she laughed softly. "I remember, me and Miranda got into this huge fight about it, and Gordo had to-" She paused, her eyes drifting to the table, "He had to work everything out between us."  
Paolo stared at her, a smile on his face.  
"You are good friends, si?" He asked softly. She nodded slowly, smiling.  
"Si....how can you tell?" She wondered.  
He chuckled before looking down at his hands. His eyes moved back up to her.  
"When you talk about him, you get this cute little smile on your face," he admitted, "And it is very easy to see your dimples. I can only hope that you look the same way when you talk to him about me."  
She blushed, looking down at the table.  
"Paolo, I...." She began. He reached across the table for her hand.  
"Shh, Carina," he whispered, "If you listen, you can hear the sea."  
She closed her mouth, and he sighed softly, seemingly savoring the moment.  
"It is lovely, no?" He wondered softly. She nodded.  
"Yeah, it is. Gordo took me there-" she stopped herself, smiling, "I saw it earlier today."  
He nodded.  
"Did you like?"  
She nodded, her eyes not meeting his.  
"Yeah...I did like it, actually." He continued to smile at her, and she couldn't help but wonder what exactly had made their moments overlooking the sea seem so magical. Oddly enough, she had a crazy idea that she already knew. 


	8. It's Not Gordo

"Oh, hey, Kate," Lizzie greeted her cheerfully as she entered the room. Tonight had been so great, that not even she could ruin it.  
"You're back?" She asked softly, looking behind her shoulder as Lizzie entered, "How did it go? Did you guys practice?"  
"Actually," Lizzie smiled, "No. He took me to his house, and fixed me dinner, and asked me-" She stopped, "He just.....it was a wonderful night."  
Kate placed her brush on the vanity in front of her, slowly turning to face Lizzie.  
"He asked you what?" She asked slowly. Lizzie shook her head, a smile pressed across her face.  
"Nothing! He just...he just-"  
"Oh come on," Kate sighed in exasperation, "It's not like you're not totally dying to spill all the details anyway. You might as well just go on and say it."  
Lizzie eyed her carefully before taking a deep breath. She didn't know if she could really trust Kate, but things had already gotten far enough as it was. If she spilled now, all hope was lost. Letting her in on one more teensy tiny secret wouldn't harm anything.  
"Okay," she smiled, gripping the necklace, "Paolo asked me out!"  
"What?" Kate asked, "You mean, as in boyfriend/girlfriend out?"  
"Yes!" Lizzie bounced excitedly, "I mean, as in,' me, Lizzie McGuire, the girlfriend of an Italian popstar' OUT!"  
They squealed in unison.  
"Oh my gosh, this is so cool! I cannot believe YOU, Lizzie McGuire, are going out with a totally hot Italian star!"  
Lizzie sighed softly, her smile softening a little.  
"What's that for?" Kate asked quickly, "He asked you out, right?"  
Lizzie nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"And you said yeah, right?" She asked expectantly. Lizzie hesitated. Kate groaned, "Lizzie, you're KIDDING! You did NOT say no to Paolo, did you?"  
"No! No, I haven't said no to him," she stated, "I just....haven't exactly said yes yet."  
Kate sighed.  
"You are SO stupid, Lizzie! How many chances will you get to date a guy like HIM?"  
Lizzie shook her head, following Kate across the room.  
"It's just....I don't want to ruin anything, and, you know, I mean, we're going home soon, and it's just..."  
Kate rolled her eyes.  
"Lizzie, I seriously thought you were starting to turn UN-loserish," she stated frankly. Lizzie cocked her head to one side before sighing.  
"Well, look, anyway, don't tell Gordo about this," She hurried, "I think-"  
"Oh," Kate sighed, "That's it. It's Gordo."  
Lizzie shot her an odd glare.  
"What's Gordo, Kate?"  
She sighed, shaking her head.  
"The reason you won't agree to go out with Paolo. Duh, Lizzie. It's so obvious."  
She scoffed, rolling her eyes.  
"It is NOT Gordo! Kate, this has nothing to do with Gordo!"  
"Oh no?" She asked softly, "Then why are you keeping this from him?"  
Lizzie stopped suddenly, glaring at her.  
"I just.....I don't think Gordo likes him, that's all," she answered softly. Kate's mouth dropped slowly.  
"And why do you think he doesn't like him?" She asked expectantly. Lizzie contemplated her words for a moment, Kate nodding.  
"I don't know," she answered, "I just...I don't want him to be upset."  
Kate nodded.  
"You're right. If Gordo found out about this, his little heart would be broken." She looked reluctantly at the floor, clucking her tongue. Finally, she looked back up at Lizzie. "I won't tell."  
Lizzie sighed, watching her. Kate was so full of it. She'd been trying to convince Lizzie for the past few months that Gordo was desperately in love with her. Obviously she didn't know him very well.  
She shook her head.  
"Whatever. Look, Kate, I'd really appreciate if you just kept quiet about all this, okay?" She asked weakly. Kate turned back to her vanity.  
"I said I would, didn't I?"  
Lizzie sighed tiredly, turning away from her. She got so tired of arguing with her ALL the time. Didn't Kate realize that she was just a person?  
Lizzie disappeared in the bathroom, returning a few moments later in her pajamas. She yawned, crawling into bed and dropping her head onto her pillow. Her feet kicked the blankets toward the end of the bed. Today seemed like such a long day, and her mind was still racing with Paolo's question in her head. She, however, could now feel herself falling to sleep, and knew that those thoughts could wait until tomorrow morning. 


	9. Fate's Perfect Wings

"Lizzie..." She heard a voice calling her name, She groaned in her sleep, rolling over in the bed. It couldn't be morning already. No way. She had just laid down. It was still dark outside; she had just gotten home from Paolo's. One of her eyes opened a little, and she sighed. Wrong. It was bright out, all right.  
"Don't....wanna......get.......up," She grumbled, attempting to pull the covers over her head. She felt a familiar grasp pull her hands away, and opened her eyes slowly. Gordo sat on the edge of her bed, smiling cheerfully at her.  
"What....."She groaned, "Do you want?"  
His face fell.  
"I.....I just.....I thought....." He paused for a moment to collect himself, "I thought we could have breakfast together today. You know, before you......you know, have to......leave....." He glanced at her desperately.  
"What time is it?" She asked softly, not looking at him. He looked toward the clock.  
"It's eight thirty," he informed her, and, after looking her over, commented, "Did you get to bed late last night?"  
Lizzie nodded, running her hand over her forehead.  
"Yeah, Paolo and I were out really late, and I just.....I didn't get to bed until after that, obviously."  
He nodded, looking away from her.  
"So I guess that's a no to my invitation for breakfast, huh?" He asked softly. She closed her eyes for a moment before pulling herself into a sitting position.  
"No, it's a yes, but if I fall over into my plate during the middle of it, you'll know why."  
He grinned, standing up.  
"Great," he replied happily, "Um, so I'm....I'll meet you over at my room in like fifteen?"  
She nodded quickly before stopping herself.  
"Uh, wait, Gordo," she corrected him. He turned to her.  
"What?"  
She shrugged.  
"Ms. Ungermeyer thinks I'm sick. If she sees me downstairs in the lobby, she'll know I was faking it the whole time."  
Gordo nodded, his face falling.  
"Yeah," he admitted softly.  
"I'm sorry, I-"  
"Wait," Gordo cut her off, "I have an idea. You get dressed, and I'll be right back."  
Lizzie nodded slowly, watching him disappear from the room before she went into the bathroom to change. As she was in the middle of applying her make-up, there was a knock on her bedroom door. She dropped the lipstick tube into the sink below her and hurried out to unlock the door. Gordo stood before her, holding a tray with two covered plates, two tall glasses of orange juice, and a yellow rose standing high between them in its vase.  
"Room service," he beamed, pushing the tray toward her. Lizzie squealed, moving aside for him to enter.  
"Gordo! This is so cute!" She gushed, watching as he set the tray upon the table in the room. He shook his head, lifting the covers from the plates, revealing a bagel upon each.  
"My favorite breakfast," she acknowledged.  
"Your favorite breakfast," he repeated, smiling at her. She grinned, heading over to her chair. He followed behind her, pulling it out for her. She smiled, accepting his offer.  
"Grazie," she smiled. He hesitated for a second.  
"Uh....word," he replied, heading to his chair. Lizzie tilted her head.  
"Gordo, did you just say....."  
"Yeah, yeah," he stated quickly, "Too much time with Ethan is not good for anyone. Do you hear me, Lizzie? No one could possibly withstand too much of it."  
Lizzie giggled, peeling her bagel apart.  
"This is so nice of you, Gordo," she smiled. He shrugged, what looked almost like a crimson rush coming to his face.  
"No big deal," he responded, "Anything for you. I....I mean, you couldn't go to breakfast, so I just.....I just made breakfast come to you."  
She smiled.  
"You are SUCH a good friend, Gordo. I don't know how I would be able to get through any of this without you."  
He shrugged.  
"That's what friends are for, Lizzie."  
She nodded.  
"You're right." She began to spread the cream cheese on her bagel, smiling to herself. She looked up a few minutes later to discover that Gordo was staring at her. Her hand flew to her mouth.  
"What? Do I have something on my face?"  
He shook his head, his gaze drifting back down to his plate. She watched as he began to eat, and began casual conversation. She wondered if Gordo was having fun here in Rome. He had never really talked to her about it. She didn't know if he had done anything exciting, or had met any pretty Italian girls. Part of her hoped he hadn't done the latter.  
As they finished their breakfast, Lizzie smiled.  
"This has been fun," she admitted. He nodded.  
"Yeah, it has."  
She suddenly gasped, moving from the chair to her bed.  
"I just remembered," she answered his silent question, "Something that I keep forgetting to give you." She reached into a duffle bag near the bed and pulled out a small rock. She wagged a finger at him, and he crossed the room.  
"What is it?" He asked softly, sitting down next to her. She dropped the pebble into his hand.  
"You don't know?" She asked. He shook his head. She sighed.  
"Don't you remember, a while ago we were talking about our lucky stuff?"  
He nodded. She motioned to the rock.  
"Well, there it is. That's mine."  
He looked down at the rock and smiled.  
"Really?"  
She nodded.  
"Yeah, and....now, it's yours."  
He cocked his head to the side.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm giving it to you," she smiled, "Don't ask questions, Gordo. Don't you know the old saying, 'Never look a gift horse in the mouth'?" The cliche sent chills down her spine. She could actually feel herself turning into her mother. Freaky.  
He nodded, smiled, and tightened his grasp on the rock.  
"Thanks, Lizzie."  
She nodded, and then smiled, reaching across to him.  
"Gordo, you've got cream cheese on your cheek," she giggled, wiping it off with her hand.  
Her had caressed his cheek, sending chills shooting down his spine. Everything became slow motion at that moment. Her movements, the smile on her face, her soft voice. He could barely catch his breath as she leaned into him. Her hand slowly dropped from his cheek, but he was unable to remove his eyes from her. She was so beautiful. Why had he been trying to deny it to himself this whole time? She was absolutely perfect. Her dizzying touch was what caused him to lean closer to her, his hand moving up to brush her cheek lightly. Their eyes remained locked as he leaned in, now able to feel her eratic breath on his skin. Her breathing pattern gave away the fact that she was just as nervous as he was. Maybe more so. But he couldn't stop himself. Not now. Not since everything felt so good with her.  
When their lips touched, he felt himself moan involuntarily. God, this felt better than he had ever imagined, and he had imagined it many, many times.  
Lizzie closed her eyes, unable to think straight. Was she kissing Gordo? Was this really happening? More importantly, why did it feel so right 


End file.
